1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switch apparatuses, and particularly a power supply switch apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A switch circuit is generally used in a testing for a power supply. When the power supply is tested, the switch circuit connects the power supply to different circuits according to different input voltages of the power supply. FIG. 1 shows a common switch circuit. When an alternating voltage 10 outputs a low voltage, a switch S is closed, and a first return circuit, formed by a thermistor RT, a first resistor R13, a second resistor R14, and a first diode D13, outputs a direct voltage Vout. When the alternating voltage 10 outputs a high voltage, the switch S must be opened, so as to form a second return circuit by the thermistor RT, a second diode D12, resistors R11-R14, and the diode D13, which outputs the direct voltage Vout.
However, the switch S is opened or closed by manual operation, which is inconvenient and time consuming.